Most electrical hairstyling devices, as well as devices using artificial sources of heat, are costly, uncomfortable, and require high levels of heat to produce curls. Use of high-temperature hairstyling can lead to hair damage, including hair splitting, hair breaking, and color fading. Sponge rollers and other heatless curling devices may be unsightly or uncomfortable and often produce kinky or uneven curls. Thus, cost-effective and stylish technology that curls hair without reliance on artificial or high-temperature heat sources is desirable.